ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apexz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultraman Ginga (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Teridax122 (talk) 09:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Im sorry for the rush. I hope we can be Friends. Im malaysians. Peace no War. :D New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 02:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ultraman Legend Spammer SolZen321 (talk) 11:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Crustacean Kaiju Form tabber code - Tab two= V2 You'll have to study the coding and figure out more on your own though, this is something only your experience will help you with, okay ;)}} }} Reply SolZen321 (talk) 13:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hadiah Give me 10 questions on Ultraman.I wanted to see how well I knew about Ultramen.Is there a action figure on Ultraman Zero normal mode with the Zero Bracelet on his hand available for buying?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the questions.I will answer them tommorrow.The figure is it same height as the Zero figure or smaller?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) How to do the link that you gave to me? How? Register first then log in. After log in, just download, right? Henshin1971 (talk) 13:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) One week before Ultraman Ginga episode 8 Relaxlah. Saya tahulah nak buat apa. Tapi, tengoklah dulu kalau saya punya Internet tak slow. Saya baru je download setup dia. Henshin1971 (talk) 13:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Have you read my blog post and watch the new trailer?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Tak dapat download Link yang kau kasi kat saya semalam tak dapat downloadlah, Apexz. Henshin1971 (talk) 02:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Do You Want To Become My Friend? Reply Hi Apezx, it is sad that Tsurburaya had make the Ultraman Ginga episode 8 private.Why had Tsurburaya does that?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Will Tsurburaya ever release the new Ginga episode 9 and all the future episodes?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:36, December 11, 2013 (UTC) So, I had gave up Hope.I think Tsuburaya will not release the new Ultraman Ginga episode.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by Tsuburaya private video and release it for a short day and private it again? And one thing, will Tsuburaya release the new episodes?I am dying to watch them. --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Feeling to cry now.But I believed in Tsuburaya.You know, Apezx.I also from Malaysia but I live in Singapore.I staying in Malaysia for holidays.I do not wish for anything, I just wanted to watch the episodes. So, you mean the episode 8 they private will be released soon after? And other episodes will be unblocked right?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:00, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Apezx, I have three pictures of Ginga Especially.Please help me to check which is better and put it in the Technique gallery.Thanks. Ginga prepares to charged Ginga Especially to full power.jpg Ginga Especially 2345.jpg Ginga Especially.jpg Ginga Especially 3445788.jpg|Or this one? --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay for me to use your picture from your user page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Here are the instructions: *1.Go to VIATube *2.Press the search bottom on the page you enter the app. *3.Then you type"Tsuburaya" in the search box. *4.After that, then you choose a video Tsuburaya uploaded. *Lastly,Below the video,press the "i" button beside the Tsuburaya. imagedkslwwlwlo.jpg|Press Search. imagedsksksolwl.jpg|Type Tsuburaya. Yujhuimage.jpg|You need to find a video made by Tsuburaya and tap it. imagekwwkwksk.jpg|Type the info below the video. imagekxskssj.jpg|Here the video.Have fun. --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) So...have you watch the Ginga episode 11?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Try going to purchased section that you Apple ID has install the games and other stuff.Found the VIATube and install it back.But I could install it in Malaysia as I downloaded it in Malaysia.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you exam coming?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, it looks like you are a big fan of the Ginga series. I was just wondering if you have any updated information on Ultraman Victory or Ultraman Ginga S, because it is coming out fairly soon and I am checking for anything I missed. Ultraman Kias (talk) 02:39, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Ginga Storium suit Copyrighted screen shots Good luck UltramanCosmosEclipse (talk) 11:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thought' you'd never come back? Why are you still here? Are exams done? My exam is just starting, and there are 5 exams each quarter, and there are 4 quarters. Many exams. Huh.... English Fusion Brace Forms - Tab 2= Tab 2 There can be a lot of info in between tabbers, and that's what can make them hard to learn. (click Tab 3) - Tab 3= Tab 3 But if you practice working with the coding, it'll get easier. But you'll have to learn it through your own experience, showing you this is all I can do for you now. }}Teridax122 (talk) 11:44, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Ginga and Lugiel Ask User:Luneth22 as I am not the one who put it up. http://www.animestick.com/Death-Parade/Death-Parade-episode-10/ Can you reply me?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Here a picture: --Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Episode plot lines for Ginga S I was wondering if you can continue working on those cause the plotlines help me do my reviews and what not but thanks for your work Dragonzeron (talk) 03:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC)